Don't Get Struck Out
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Meet Mot's "big brother" - Sonny.


_**A/N: **__The Rocky Horror Picture Show, namely Frank N Furter, was a big inspiration for Sonny. Imagine in you will, a hardcore punk boy with curly brown hair, a painted face, pearls, and heels - not to mention Frank's lovely leather coat. Enjoy the fic_

* * *

**Don't Get Struck Out**

"Now where's my adorable baby sister?" The rich tones rang out through the bar, causing the others to the roll their eyes, though good naturedly. "Ah! There she is!" Sonny said, his bright red painted lips stretching in a wide smile.

"Alright Sonny?" Mot chuckled, moving over and sitting beside him, grinning up at her 'big brother.' He wasn't technically her brother, they weren't blood related, but Bohemians had a habit of adopting people as their family members. No one quite knew the reason for this, but no one questioned it either. It's just the way it was amongst them.

"Oh I'm tres bein my little Kitten," Sonny said, tapping her on the nose and smiling widely, revealing almost dazzling white teeth. He also had been careful with his dental hygiene, though what 'tres bein' was, Mot wasn't sure. She nodded anyway, knowing that Sonny always did mean well. "And you?"

"Oh I'm shiny," she grinned widely. Sonny grinned at her in return, planting a wet kiss on her cheek, leaving bright red marks from where his lipstick had rubbed off. He always was one for painting his face in the brightest, boldest colours he could. It never seemed to match the way he dressed though. Today he had bright blood red lips, with blue eyeshadow and white foundation, and wore ripped up jeans - dotted with rhinestones, which one leg being attached at the knee entirely by safety pins - an off-white top which read 'I love life' in faded letters, and his infamous leather jacket, covered with patches and badges and chains. His hair was in its natural curls and he wore high heels, which he could move in with a grace that Mot was positive no other Bohemian possesed. He was her brother, and she wouldn't swap him for any other.

"So … what's this I hear about you and little Blinky boy?" Sonny asked, arching an eyebrow in a curious manner. "And why was I not told directly? Second hand news is so not my thing," he said, resisting the urge to click his fingers as he spoke. Mot bit her bottom lip.

"I dunno Son," she said, shrugging lightly. "I don't go round demanding the details on your latest do I?" she asked. Sonny considered this, nodding.

"I suppose not," he said, sounding amused. "I doubt you'd want all dirty little details," he added, a smirk appearing on his face. "Still …" he sighed, "I wish you had told me Kitten. We could have had a party. With little hats." His eyes gleamed at the thought of it, lost in his own imagination.

"And a wicked party it woulda been Sonny dear," Mot said, fidgeting slightly with her fringe. Sonny leaned over, pulling at the hand and lowering it, shaking his head at her slightly. Mostly because Mot had the tendency to - when bored - wind her hair around her fingers until it was all little knots. Not pleasant. They looked up, waving greetings to Galileo and Scaramouche as they nosily entered the bar - Scaramouche always did seem to stomp everywhere, even if she didn't mean to.

"Hm," Sonny said, studying the two figures carefully. "The Dreamer and the Guitar Babe," he said softly, running his tongue over his teeth, "it could be a ménage a tois," he grinned. Mot burst out into a loud bark of laughter.

"Sonny, do you have _no_ shame?" she laughed, grinning over at him. She wasn't really surprised by what he said, he often came out with worse, but it was fun teasing him. Sonny considered her question.

"No," he replied, pausing slightly. "Why? Do you think I should?" Mot found herself laughing yet again, as Sonny grinned widely. "Oh and look, here comes your little lover boy," he pointed out, waving at Blink who nodded quietly at him, sitting down beside Mot. Sonny looked at the boy, playing with the pearl necklace he had thrown on that morning, an idea formulating in his mind. "Oh Kitten, tell me, what do you think of the pearls?" he asked, posing slightly to show them off.

Mot frowned, tilting her head to the side as if to study the pearls closer. She discreetly nudged Blink, knowing that if he gave the right answer Sonny would love him forever. "Oh," Blink jumped, blinking slightly. "Erm … well, they're a little … showy?" he tried. Sonny's face fell.

"I didn't wear them for _you_," he snarled slightly. Blinked moved backwards, wanting to be out of the way of Sonny's glare which continued for a good few moments. A silence fell over the table before Mot laughed lightly,

"You're still using that old routine?" she asked, eyebrow raised at him. Sonny glared coldly for a few seconds longer, before his face split into the biggest grin possible.

"Well," he said, "I have to make sure he's good enough for my Kitten don't I?" He laughed loudly, patting Blink on his shoulder. "And well done, you passed." Blink looked utterly confused.

"Sonny does this occasionally," Mot explained. "He feels he should act overprotective considering that he's such a terrible influence," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Oh…" Blink responded. "So…I passed means that…?"

"He approves," Mot assured him. "Not that I often go with his approval or not but it also means he won't hit on you," she shrugged.

"Your twin, on the other hand," Sonny laughed. "Well … we'll see."


End file.
